Forbidden Emotions
by Alchemicangel
Summary: Ok, first fan fic. It's an Elricest! don't like it don't read it. Takes place after the movie. Alphonse has been keeping quite a few secrets from his brother and Ed finally blows a fuse and does something he regrets with all his heart. please read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Um, Ok, this is my first fan fic and I'ts an Elricest. I've never written anything like this before so I'm hoping people will welcome me to Ok, um, were we go. This takes place almost right after the end of the movie!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. Go find another case

Chapter 1: His Secret.

Rain

The feel of it on his skin. The droplets kissing his cheek dampening his cinnamon brown hair. He looked up to the window to see his brother shooting him a confused yet worried expression.

"Alphonse, get your ass in here before you catch a cold." A cold. That's what Alphonse Heidrich claimed he had when he was actually suffering from a disease that shortened his life. He remembered when he saw his friend's lifeless body; shirt smeared with blood. He had hoped to introduce the two Alphonse's and see just how much they similar. But that idea was washed down the drain.

Alphonse pouted, "You're no fun!" he called up. But he answered himself with a sneeze.

"I told you." Edward shouted out the window, "Get in here! Soup's done!"

Soup

That's what they had been eating for the past three days. Ever since they returned from their world. But neither of them minded. Especially not Alphonse. Whenever his brother wasn't looking he would sneak in a bit of milk. No surprise Edward couldn't taste a thing. For if he did he would be screaming his head off.

Alphonse stripped himself of his coat and shook his brown hair free, "Did you and the other Alphonse just live off of soup?"

Edward sat down and ladled out some of the liquid mixture into two bowls, "Oh damn it."

Alphonse looked over to see half of the soup had landed in his brother's lap, "Way to go Ed. That's the second time in a row."

"Shut up." The older brother hissed, "If only alchemy worked on this side huh? I could clean myself up just by transmuting."

Well as you know brother, Alchemy doesn't work. So you'll have to settle with me." Alphonse walked over to the kitchen sink and returned with a warm wash cloth, "Brother hold still. Considering we'll be going to bed soon, you might as well just stay in these until dinner's over.

Edward waited patiently for his brother to dry him off, "What about our food though. Al, I gave you money to by some food now what happened to it.? That's the last of the soup and there's nothing in the fridge."

"Well, forgot to tell you. I got a job at Gracia's flower shop." Alphonse said hoping to take his brother's mind off of the money issue.

Edward looked at his brother stunned, "A job already?"

"Yeah, when I explained our situation she hired me on the spot. Plus when I was training with teacher she taught me all sorts of things including how to take care of plants with and without alchemy." Alphonse explained.

"So when do you start?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I started yesterday and she paid me already." Alphonse responded, "I figured she just wanted to help me out."

"How much did you get?" Edward asked.

Alphonse walked over and pulled out a handful of francs, "Oh, I'd say enough to get some decent food."

"You waited now to tell me about this?" Edward asked.

Alphonse stepped back, "Brother, calm down. I figured I would tell you about it tomorrow since I have the day off. It is Sunday after all. Then you and I could go shopping for some food. I thought that the soup would be enough for tonight."

Edward calmed down, "I'm sorry Al," he stood up and walked out of the kitchen, "I'm going to bed."

Alphonse watched as his brother disappeared and felt tears coming to his eyes, "I'm sorry Brother." He whimpered, "I don't mean to lie to you."

Edward could hear his brother but only faintly. Lie? Why lie? What could his brother be hiding from him? Knowing he couldn't stand being in these soup covered pants any longer he slipped them off and removed his shirt leaving him only in his pale blue boxer shorts. He removed his ponytail and shook his golden hair free from it's prison

Alphonse looked in to see his brother standing in the middle of the room almost half naked and the first thing that came to his mind he couldn't believe, _Why haven't I noticed just how good brother looks? I mean when we were traveling he would see him naked sometimes when he was bathing. But we're guys! What's wrong with that? I mean, he's my brother. It's not like I haven't seen him before."_

Edward looked up to see his younger brother staring, "Careful Al, you keep your moth open for long you'll swallow that fly." He teased.

Alphonse snapped his jaw shut, "Sorry brother." He walked out and shook his head. The tears starting to come again, "I'm so sorry."

Edward looked at his brother's back puzzled. Why was he apologizing so much? What in the world did he have to be sorry about. It was starting to get on his nerves, "That's it." Edward stormed out of his room and literally banged on the door of his brother's, "Al?"

"Go away Edward!"

Edward knew then and there something was up, "Alphonse open this door!"

"No!"

That was it. Edward was getting scared, "ALPHONSE ELRIC EITHER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

Alphonse gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would and trust me I don't care if I break a limb I'm going to get this door open and you are going to talk to me." Edward responded. To his surprise he heard the click of the lock followed be the sound of a body hitting the ground. Edward opened the door to find his brother on his knees. Tears literally streaming down his cheeks. No hesitation came to his thoughts as he kneeled down and pulled his sobbing brother into an embrace, "It's ok, Al, I'm here."

Although Alphonse returned the embrace just as hard he couldn't stop crying, "No it's not ok. I…" he hiccupped, "I lost the money that you gave me and I was afraid you would be mad at me for it."

Edward knew there was something else troubling his brother. There was no way loosing a couple of francs would make him cry this much. But he knew better than to pry so he merely held his brother closer, "I'm not mad Al. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me the truth." He looked down to see Alphonse still crying but his eyes were closed and his breath had grown a tad bit shallow. It was no surprise he had cried himself to sleep, "Oh, Al, if only I could tell you the truth. There's so much to tell. But for now, I'm going to enjoy this." He leaned down and place a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead, "I love you Alphonse," he whispered, "I love you."

A/N: It sucked I know it. I'm not going to get any reviews! Well, I'll write chapter two if I get atleast 2 or possible 3 reviews!


	2. Jealousy

A/N: I received my reviews. So in exchange I will be giving out chapter 2. I appreciate the welcome and I hope this chapter is to my reader's likings. Thank you. Also FYI I'm adding the characters from Ed and Al's world to the other one (Germany) but last names will be different as well as their attitudes. This chapter we will introduce Winry Falkland.

Disclaimer: As far as I'm concern Fullmetal Alchemist would NEVER had ended the way it did if I had owned it.

Chapter 2: Jealousy.

"Edward, it's good to see up you up and about this morning."

"Oh, good morning officer Hughes." Edward responded noticing the officer glancing at him, "So, have you proposed to Gracia yet?"

"I- how did you know about that?" he stuttered.

Edward sweatdropped, "Sorry to break it to you Hughes, but everyone in town knows about it. Everyone that is except for Gracia of course."

Hughes released a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I was so sure the surprised was ruined."

Edward only chuckled, "When are you going to do it?"

"Oh, tonight, since she doesn't have to work tomorrow." Hughes responded, "Oh, look who's here; Alphonse good morning."

The brown-haired teen only nodded in response.

Edward sighed, "Before you even ask, don't. Al and I are just going through a phase right now. Don't worry." He looked at his brother, "You ready?"

Al only nodded.

"We'll see you Hughes." Edward spoke taking his brother's hand and leading him towards the market place, "Come on Al, if you're going to keep this silent treatment up like this then I'll have to treated you the way you're acting; like a little baby."

"Brother stop it." Alphonse spoke quietly.

"I won't stop, do you have any idea how many people are staring at you?" Edward asked not knowing just what was going on in his younger brother's head.

_"Edward if only you knew. But this is wrong, yet right at the same time. I remember what it was like. The feel of your arms around my body. I was so disappointed when you let go. I nearly cried when you let go. But I know I can never have you. I'm so disgusted with myself." _Alphonse looked over to see the other "Winry coming towards them, _ "and I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous. Why wasn't I jealous when our Winry would tease you? Oh, yeah because you didn't feel that way about her."_ Alphonse was pulled out of his trance by tap on his shoulder, "Good morning miss Falkland." He spoke quietly. He hadn't even noticed Edward was at the far corner of the market place looking at oranges.

"Alphonse right?" Winry asked. Just like their Winry she had light blond hair, only it was cut just before her neck and green eyes instead of brown (can't remember her true color so bear with me please), "Could you please remind your brother not to be late tonight?"

"Uh, sure, but late for what?" Alphonse asked confused. Edward didn't have any plans that night. At least none to his knowledge.

"Our date of course. Didn't Edward tell you? We're going steady. We have been for nearly four years?" Winry spoke with that strange gleam in her eye (you know the one when she talks about mechanics lol).

Alphonse sweatdropped, "You must be mistaken. But Ok I go remind him." He ran towards his brother who was currently blowing a fuse about the price of the oranges, "Not again."

"Are you nuts? You expect me to pay that much just for 4 oranges?" Edward demanded, "No thank you." He place the fruit in the box, "Oh, Alphonse I didn't see you there. What were you doing talking to Winry? She gives me the creeps." He shivered.

_"Yeah, I bet you didn't see me Edward. Cause you would be disgusted if you saw all of me. Including my feelings for you."_ Alphonse falsely chuckled, "Oh, Winry asked me to politely remind you about your _date_ tonight."

Edward sweatdropped, "Date? I can't believe it. Let me guess, she said we've been going steady for nearly four years, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Alphonse asked confused.

"Well," Edward started. He then noticed Winry's back was turned, "Quick follow me." He pulled Alphonse into the nearest bar/restaurant (the one where the Nazis guys are introduce to Edward, where you get the white sausages)

The two brother's sat down in one of the corner tables and just ordered water, "So brother you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Edward chuckled, "Well it all started a few days after I came here. I was one my way to meet with Haushofer when…..

FLASHBACK

"Oh, my god it is you!"

16 year old Edward turned around and noticed a blonde haired figure running towards him, "Winry?"

The girl stopped, "Wait how do you know my name?"

Edward sweatdropped, "Uh, lucky guess. I heard about a blonde haired girl named Winry. I presumed it was you."

"Oh, well, now that you know my name. I think you should introduce yourself. No wait, you're Edward Elric, aren't you? I know all about you." Winry spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Edward could feel his blood starting to heat up, "And how pray tell do you know me?"

"Oh, I overheard it from a guy with blonde hair like yours, Hoenhiem I think it was?" Winry responded.

"You know my Father?" Edward asked.

"Oh, no well not personally anyway. My grandmother is friends with a member of the Thule society and everything they hear I here." Winry answered.

"Let me guess, your grandmother's name is Pinako am I correct?" Edward chanced.

"Yeah, that's right! How did you-"

Edward chuckled evilly, "You're not the only one with friends." He pulled out his pocket watch and sighed, "Well, hate to cut this short but I have a train to catch."

"Well, ok, but when you get back, we're going steady." Winry called.

But Edward hadn't heard her. He was to busy drowning out her annoying voice, "Man she's worse then my Winry."

END OF FLASHBACK

"After I returned the was on me like twinklets are on Armstrong." Edward looked over to see a small tear lingering in is brother's eyes, "Alphonse, you all right?"

Alphonse chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I finally realized how much I miss Winry and the others."

Edward sighed, "Yeah, but like I told you before. This our home now and we have to make the most of it."

A/N: I'm going to stop here. I do hope this chapter is satisfactory. Sorry no lemons or anything like that. Next chapter we will introduce Izumi Cig and a special guest. 3 reviews chapter 3!


	3. Teacher?

A/N: Ok, you guys gave me the reviews so here's the chapter. I apologize for it's tardiness. I have been swamped with other duties that desperately needed my attention. But now I have the time and I'm using it to write this chapter! Thank you to everyone for all the reviews though, appreciated greatly!

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me. Man is this world cruel or what?

Chapter 3: Teacher?

"Gracia, I've finished moving those pots into the sun." Alphonse said as he walked over to the counter.

"Thank you Edward." Gracia responded who was currently staring at her hand.

It seemed that Hughes and finally managed to work up the courage and proposed to Gracia the night before and ever since then she couldn't stop looking at her ring.

"So when's the big day going to be?" Alphonse asked looking at the ring as well. It wasn't anything special, just a simple gold band with a tiny crystal in the middle. According to Hughes it was his grandmother's engagement ring passed down through the years.

"Oh, Hughes and I haven't decided yet. And besides there's no need to rush these things." Gracia responded, "Alphonse why don't you go and take your break. But I expect you back here an 30 minutes."

Alphonse beamed, "All right, I think I'll go home for a few minutes and bother my brother again."

Gracia smiled, "Oh, all right. But like I said make sure you're back in 30 minutes, and tell your brother I said 'hi', ok."

Alphonse nodded, "I will, and don't worry, I'll be back on time." With that he walked out of the shop and ran down the street to his and Edward's apartment. He looked up in the window to just catch his brother's automail hand stick out for a moment. Alphonse ran into the building and up the stairs. He stopped when he heard Edward talking in a low voice. He couldn't catch everything but what he did hear he didn't like one bit.

_"I understand. But I can't. Well, if I did then I'd be putting my brother in danger too and I'm not about to pull that stunt. Well, I've told you all about us. Isn't that enough to work on? Hey you could consider yourself lucky I'm letting you do this. I can take back your right's you know. I can and I will tear up the contract if you pull anything like that understand me. Yeah, I'll tell Alphonse when the time is right. No, _I'll_ tell him. Ok, I'll call you next week, bye."_

Alphonse then decided it was the perfect time to open the door. He put on an act that he had just got there by pretending to be out of breath, "Hi-huff-Edward-I'm-huff-on-huff-my-huff-break."

Edward had jumped at the sound of the door opening, _Oh God, please don't tell me he heard any of that. I'd better play it cool for now, _"Alphonse if you're on your break why'd you come here? It would have been smarter to just go across the street."

"And eat _there_? Are you nuts? That food over there is disgusting. You remember what happened the second night we were here? I nearly choked and I vowed never to eat there again." Alphonse responded, "Oh and I also came to tell you that Hughes and Gracia are finally engaged."

Edward snorted, "Finally is the key word. This Hughes is nothing compared to how ours was back home."

Alphonse shot his brother a glare, "Don't even mention him brother. You know you'll only upset yourself again.'

Edward just brushed it off like he did everything else about his old world. Yeah, he missed it. He missed it greatly. But there were just some memories that he wanted to just forget. He looked up at the clock and chuckled, "Uh, Al, if you don't want to be late I suggest you head back to work."

Alphonse looked up at the clock as well and groaned, "All right, I'll see you later tonight brother. And plus it's your turn to make dinner." Without waiting for an answer Alphonse ran out of the room and back to the flower shop.

Gracia glanced at her clock, "Right on time Alphonse." The minute the clock struck the hour, Alphonse had entered the flower shop, "Literally." She chuckled.

Alphonse lightly blushed, "Well unlike my brother I know what the word punctuality means." He joked.

Gracia just smiled, "Ok, Big Ben, I want you to move those pots in the corner to the back of the shop." She looked up just in time to see a woman with black hair and a man who towered over everyone enter the shop, "Izumi, Cig, it's nice to see you again."

"Hello Gracia, I heard about the engagement and I wanted to give you my congratulations."

Alphonse nearly dropped the pot he was holding. He knew that voice anywhere, "Teacher?" he asked himself, _No, it's Teacher's look alike. Izumi Curtis is on the other side of the gate._

"Alphonse, Alphonse come out here." Gracia called.

Alphonse slowly placed the pot down and walked out from the back area, "You called Gracia?"

Gracia smiled, "Alphonse I want you to meet someone. This is Cig and Izumi Richter."

Alphonse looked up and no surprise the couple looked almost exactly the same as their counterparts. The only difference was their clothes and Izumi's hair was a tad bit shorter. Alphonse then noticed a bundle in Izumi's arms, _Wrath! _He cleared his mind, "Please to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Richter."

"Well aren't you quite the young gentleman." Izumi smiled, "Oh, lest I forget, this is my little boy, Christophe." She pulled back the blanket to reveal a black-haired baby, "Would you like to hold him?"

Alphonse smiled, "Sure." Being as careful as he could he gathered the baby boy into his arms, "he's so adorable." He said quietly. All of a sudden Christophe let out a small cry.

"Oh he must be hungry or something." Cig said after being quiet.  
Izumi shook her head, "No, I fed him just before we came here and he can't need a changing already. I just changed him in the bathroom right before we came over."

Alphonse smiled, "He's just tired."

_Sweet little angel_

_Your wings are anew_

_Take to the skies_

_Let the clouds dance with you_

_Sweet little angel,_

_Your heart is your own. _

_Just listen to it's rhythm_

_And you'll find your way home…_

Izumi smiled when she saw her son's eyes slowly close, "Thank you Alphonse." She carefully took Christophe back into her arms, "Well, we'd better get going. But don't worry we're planning on moving here in the next couple of weeks."

Gracia smiled, "That's great!"

Alphonse nodded, "Yeah, and if you'd like I can watch Christophe for you every one in a while."

Izumi smiled, "Thank you Alphonse."

Gracia looked at the clock, "You know what, Alphonse, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I'm going to close the shop early today so I can spend time with Izumi here."

Alphonse groaned, "All right, but I'm coming in early tomorrow. I hate to waste time not working if I can help it."

Gracia smiled, "Very well."

Alphonse turned to Izumi and Cig, "It was a pleasure meeting you too. I'm sure my brother will be the same way." He turned and headed towards his apartment building "Good bye!" he called over his shoulder.

"He's quite the young man isn't he?" Izumi said looking down at her sleeping son.

"Yes, he and his brother have been through a lot and they've only been together for about 4 or 5 days now." Gracia explained.

Izumi watched as Alphonse disappeared around the corner, "Those boys are special."

Gracia chuckled, "You talk about both of them as if you've known them for years and you've only just met Alphonse and have yet to meet Edward."

Izumi shrugged, "Well, I have a feeling that when I do meet Edward it will feel like I've known him for years."

In a way, she was right.

A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter. The next chapter I will introduce Mustang and Riza! If you want chapter 4 then I require no less then 1 review please!


	4. Edward's Gift

A/N: Hello everyone. I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I don't often get to a computer so it's rare for me to update. But I swear I will make an effort. Thank you for your patience! Ok, considering the fact that we know them by their names so well, all the officers under Mustang will have the same names all right? I think it just works out better that way and you can call it a pure coincidence! Also, in this story Edward and Alphonse managed to close the gate using alchemic power that was still pulsing through them. There will be a flashback in a later chapter explaining it all.

Ok,

Chapter 4: Edward's 'gift"

Edward took a bite out of the apple he had purchased. He glanced at his pocket watch and groaned, "He's late again."

"Who are you calling late?"

"Ahh!" Edward turned around to see his acquaintance Fritz Lang (for those of you who can't remember who that is it's the fuhrer's look a like k?), "Thanks a lot. That was my last apple."

"So sorry. Perhaps I can treat you to a cup of tea?" Fritz said leading Edward to a small café.

"I suppose, but it won't make up for being late." Edward joked.

"I'm not late I'm cautious." Fritz suggested.

Edward chuckled, "I guess that's one way of looking at it." He followed Fritz to one of the tables and sat down, "Now, what is it that you want to discuss with me? If it's about opening the gate forget it. Alphonse and I made sure to seal it shut."

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm pretty sure I told you I have given up on fantasies like that." Fritz said dropping a small sugar cube into his teacup.

"All right then what's going on? I hate having to lie to my brother like this. He thinks I'm out job hunting." Edward said lazily stirring his empty tea cup. It was obvious he had other matters injecting his mind.

"Well, do you remember the talk we had a few days ago? When I told you how I hoped to take a trip to America?" Fritz asked pouring the tea into Edward's cup.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?" Edward asked snapping out of his trance and adding sugar to the warm liquid.

"Well, you'd have to discuss it with your brother I'm sure, but how would you and Alphonse like to join me for a trip across the seas?" Fritz said. He expected to see Edward jump with joy or scream or something along that line but was surprised to see just a blank expression on the 18 year old's face.

"And how may I asked do you expect us to pay for a trip like this? Alphonse and I aren't exactly swimming I a pool of francs here." Edward asked slowly sipping his tea.

Fritz folded his hands in front of him, "Oh, I'm sure you will think of something. You're not the only one who knows him Edward."

Edward spit his tea out, "Wait hold on! How did you?"

"It was only a matter of time. The man you have been talking to is my assistant. Jean Havoc." Fritz explained.

Edward did a double take. _Havoc, Havoc?. _Suddenly it hit him, _Oh Havoc of course. Chain smoker!_, "Tell me does your assistance by any chance smoke?"

Franz chuckled, "Well to be honest no. He can't stand people who smoke." He took a sip of his tea, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Edward finished the last of his tea, "Listen, I really need to get going. Alphonse is going to start worrying. But I'll call you tomorrow."

"You mean you're going to talk to him tonight then?" Fritz asked.

"Yeah, if I ever get a moments peace. A new couple just moved in yesterday and I swear they're noisier then the twinklets on Armstrong." Edward joked.

"Armstrong? Friend of yours I presume?"

"Uh, yeah, from the other side." Edward responded grabbing his coat, "Well thanks for the tea." He rushed out the door, "I'll call you before five tomorrow."

Fritz chuckled, "I'll hold you to that Edward!" he called.

Edward raced down the street turned the corner and ran right smack into something hard. The old Edward would have just blown up about people not watching where they were going. But he was an adult now and he swallowed his pride as he looked up. What he saw nearly made him faint.

"Careful there pal. Next time you might run into a brick wall."

"Yeah, sorry sir."

"Oh honey, do you honestly think your as tough as a brick wall?"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

Edward watched as the couple started arguing. He took this opportunity to run into his apartment building. Up the stairs and into their apartment, "Alphonse, I'm home!" He check the entire place but found it Alphonse-less. Panic started rising in the 18 year old's throat. He calmed down when he noticed a note on the table. He removed his coat and hung it up as he read the note.

_Edward,_

_I got bored waiting for you so I decided to take a walk._

_I should be back by supper time considering it's my turn to cook._

_I'm out shopping too. So we will have something to eat tonight._

_Don't burn the place down and stay out of trouble. _

_Alphonse_

Edward reread the note and chuckled at the last part, "Stay out of trouble huh? When it comes to the Elrics that's easier said then done." He tossed the note on the table and plopped down, "Man, I'm so tired!" he lowered is head on to the table, "I think I'll take a little nap." Just as he finished his thoughts his mind drifted into a dreamless slumber.

_1 hour later_

"Are you sure it will be all right?"

"Trust me it will be fine. Believe me, my brother and I know what it's like to be locked out."

"Well thank you very much. If she found out I locked my keys in our apartment she'd never let me live it down."

Edward groaned as he covered his ears hoping to drown out the annoying voices. He shot up when he heard the door unlock. Relaxation took over when he realized it was Alphonse….followed by a man with jet black hair.

"Brother did you fall asleep at the table again? That's about as bad as sleeping with your stomach exposed." Alphonse teased.

"This is your brother?"

"Yeah, why so surprised?" Edward asked.

"Well not to be rude, but to be perfectly honest, for some reason , I was expecting someone well, shorter."

Alphonse looked over and prepared himself to hold his brother down thus he would explode about the short joke. To his surprise Edward stood up at his full height. Compared to the man he was only about 6 inches shorter. Tippy toed he would be the same height _Brother you have grown. _ He noticed Edward's small muscles through his shirt, _and not just physically either._

Edward turned to face his brother, "Alphonse could you kindly explain to me why this gentleman is standing in our front door?"

The man stepped forward, "Ok, ok, don't get upset. My name is…"

Edward chanced, "Let me guess, Mustang?"

The man gasped, "How did you know?"

"Oh, uh, my brother is a very very good guesser. It's like a gift or something." Alphonse said saving his brother's sorry ass

"Oh, well, uh. You see the thing is I accidentally locked my keys in our apartment next door and Alphonse here said I could use your phone to call a locksmith." Mustang explained.

Edward nodded now understanding the situation.

Mustang smirked, "I bet you can't guess my fiance's name."

Edward shrugged, "Well, I can take a shot," he said, "Riza?"

Mustang's jaw slammed to the ground, "You're good."

Edward simply shrugged again, "Hey Alphonse after supper I need to talk to you." He looked over to see his brother already cooking, "You're too much." He whispered.

A/N: Ok, that's it. I do hope the chapter is satisfactory. Now for the next few chapters, I want my readers to pick who they want introduced next. It doesn't matter who just pick someone from the show and I'll do my best to correspond to your choices!


	5. Letting it go

A/N: Greetings everyone. I humbly apologize for taking so much time to update this. Writer's block was making an appearance on my doorstep and I had to kick it out. Also, this chapter may appear that I'm moving ed and al's relationship a little too fast but there's a reason so bear with me. Also, not this chapter but next chapter ARMSTRONG will be introduced. I do hope this chapter is satisfactory to all and I appreciate all the reviews and support you have given me. Also this chapter will be the first and last short chapter of the story I promise!

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and all it's character belong to it's respected owner. In some way I own all of the characters look-alikes If I made a mistake about that please don't sue, just kindly correct me. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Letting it Go.

Edward slowly opened his eyes to find Alphonse standing in his doorway. He was dressed only in a pair of dark blue boxer shorts showing off a small yet muscular chest. He looked down to realize he was still in his clothing and his book was lying face open on his stomach, "Something the matter Al?"

Alphonse took a step back, "No it's nothing, I'm sorry if I woke you brother." He turned to leave but was stopped when he felt Edward's automail hand on his bare shoulder.

"Alphonse even though we've been separated that doesn't mean I can't read you like a book. Now you are going to turn around sit down next to me and tell me what is going on with you. Like that incident a few days ago. I know you weren't upset over a few measly francs." Edward said firmly.

Alphonse turned to face his brother. Tears threatening to fall from his brown eyes but he forced them away with what willpower he could conjure, "Edward, I'm not a child anymore, but I know I'm not an adult. I am a teenager and in a way you are too. I guess I just don't know how to say it but there's something I have been thinking about and I'm afraid if I tell you what it is you'll hate me forever."

Edward took his little brother's hand into his own and led him to the bed. He pulled him down so he was sitting and turned to look him directly in the eye, "Alphonse Jeremiah Elric (I know that's not is real middle name but it seemed like a good idea) you listen and you listen good. I am your brother. I am you flesh and blood and no matter what you feel or what you say I will always love you. I will always take care of you."

Alphonse couldn't take it. The tear spilled over cascading down his cheeks like Niagara Falls. He buried his face in his hands, "Edward you don't know who I am! I'm not the same Alphonse Elric that you once knew. I've changed. Those 4 years I spent in that suit of armor taught me a very important lesson. There are many things you can feel with your heart, but when you have no one to feel them with then there's no point of having a heart at all."

Edward was shocked. It was true Alphonse had changed. He seemed more distant and never quite talkative. He didn't even hold him down when Edward had exploded the day after they moved here about some nonsense that he knew neither of them wanted to discuss again.

"Alphonse, I understand what you're saying but that doesn't mean…"

Alphonse stood up and turned around forcefully, "NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OK!" he collapsed to the floor, his sobs racking his body so he shook like he was in the middle of a seizure.

Edward kneeled down next to his brother and pulled him into his arms, "Alphonse, please don't cry. I can't stand it. You just." He pulled him closer feeling his flesh arm grow wet from his brother's tears

Alphonse looked up at his brother, "Edward, if you trust me. If you really trust me then you won't push me away you won't hate me." Before he knew what he was doing he felt his lips crash upon his brothers. To his surprise Edward didn't push him away. In fact he was shocked when his embrace returned. All the while thoughts clogging up his mind fogging up his total conscience.

_What is going on? This is my brother for Gosh sakes. I mean I shouldn't be doing this but it feels so right. I can't help it. I love him so much it hurts. But I'm scared. What's really shocking is that he's not pushing me away like I thought he would be. Why is he torturing me like this?_

Edward was indeed shocked at his brother's assault on his lips but something told him that it was natural. Why should he fight it? The feel of brother's lips on his own why did it feel so so right?

_Ok, I'm sitting in the middle of my room in the center of Germany _(just guessing sorry)_ kissing the hell out of my little brother. My flesh and blood. Why the hell does this feel so amazing? What the hell is wrong with me? Isn't this a sin? _ He then thought about the homunculi and laughed mentally._ I'm no stranger to sin and neither is Al. Even though it was mainly my doing we both sinned when we tried to bring our mom back. So why should we care if we're sinning? I've never felt like this about anyone not even Winry and she had feelings for, for I don't know how long. But now I feel like I couldn't live without Al. I love him. I love him with all my heart._

Edward slowly released his lips from his brother and stared deeply into his brown eyes, "I know what you're going to say and I'm going to beat you to it." He leaned in and captured Alphonse's lips again, "I love you Alphonse Elric."

Alphonse's tears started up again, "Edward, don't tease me like that."

Edward leaned in an kissed away the tears, "I'm not teasing I'm being serious. Now stop crying before I tickle you."

Before Alphonse could protest Edward pounced on him and began tickling him all over the place. The sobs were now replaced with laughter. It was music to Edward's ear, "Thank you Edward."

Edward smiled and led his brother over to his bed, "Want to lay with me to night?"

Alphonse returned the smile and climbed under the covers with his brother. The two of them didn't move close together or anything. Simply just enjoyed the others company.

A/N: Ok that was sort of interesting. I do hope it is satisfactory. If chapter three is wanted then payment is at least 3 reviews no more no less thank you!


	6. Early Birthday Present

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. I have been busy beyond imagination but I'm back. I do hope my readers will stick with me as I post the next chapter of this story. In the next chapter our favorite muscle man Armstrong will be making his cameo. Oh and you're going to looooveee what he does in this world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed and Al. If I did, hello Elricest!

Chapter 6 Early Birthday Present.

"Brother! Brother wait for me!" Alphonse ran up towards Edward and stopped in his tracks, "Brother where are you taking me?"

Edward chuckled, "Al I want you to meet someone." He said, "This is a friend of mine Franz Hopper

"Ah, this must be the famous Alphonse. Your brother has told me a lot about you." Franz said holding out his hand, "I presume he has told you about our little trip?"

Alphonse nodded, "Yes, he told me that you want to go to America and wanted us to come along. But what I'm wondering is why?"

Franz smiled, "Do I need a reason? Besides America sounds like a wonderful place. Why wouldn't I want to share it with someone else?"

"Then try finding a wife." Edward joked.

At that moment Alphonse busted out laughing. Soon that laughter turned into tears and laughter again. Edward wasn't sure what to make of the situation. But we waited for Alphonse to calm down.

Franz looked at the blonde puzzled, "Is he all right?"

"Oh, don't worry about Alphonse. He's just a little homesick I guess." Edward explained. He hadn't caught it until after he had said it. When he had said the bit about finding a wife he remembered how much Hughes from 'Shamballa' would urge General Mustang to 'find a wife.' If Edward had to guess; that was the cause of Alphonse's outburst.

Alphonse finally caught his breath. His face as dark as his and Edward's old overcoat, "Sorry I was just having a moment."

Franz grinned brightly, "No harm done. Now, I have a question. Do either of you have enough money for your tickets?"

Edward stepped forward, "I already told you, we don't have that type of money to throw around."

"Actually…" Alphonse stared.

Edward looked at his brother concerned, "What is it Al?"

Alphonse reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of marks, "I've been saving these brother. I know your 19th birthday is coming up soon and I was hoping to use this money to buy a present. I guess a trip to America could count right?"

"But Al, are you sure you want to spend your money on me?" Edward asked.

"Brother it's my money and I'll do what I want with it." Alphonse stated stubbornly.

Edward sighed deeply, "What am I going to do with you?"

Alphonse looked at Edward seductively, "Oh, I can think of a few things." he purred.

Edward had to muster all his willpower to keep himself from lunging at his brother, "Don't talk like that unless you mean it Al." he warned.

Alphonse smirked, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Very funny. Come on." Edward turned to Franz, "I guess we do have the money. Luggage however is another story."

Franz chuckled, "No need to worry. The ship doesn't leave until tomorrow. So that will give you plenty of time to pack."

Edward nodded, "All right."

Alphonse handed Franz the required amount for the tickets, "Don't lose that money. If you do, I'm going to be very upset."

Edward looked at his brother's face, "Easy there Alphonse." He turned to Franz, "Ok, what time and where?"

Well the ship leaves at 1:00 tomorrow. Meet me at the docks at about a quarter to 12. That way we'll be on the ship with plenty of time to relax." Franz suggested.

Edward nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a plan." He turned to Alphonse, "That should give you enough time to talk to Gracia right?"

Alphonse nodded, "Well actually the shop is closed for a week to she can help Cig and Izumi move in to the city."

Edward did a double take, "Wait, Al. Did you just say what I think you said?"

"About what brother?" Alphonse asked before slapping himself in the forehead, "Oh man, I can't believe I forgot to tell you. I met Teacher's look-alike and Cig."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "What about-"

Alphonse smiled, "He's fine. His name is Christophe and he's adorable."

Edward chuckled at the thought of calling Wrath's look-alike adorable, "Come on let's get home. I'm getting hungry."

Alphonse smiled when his stomach started to grumble, "You're not the only one."

Edward took a hold of is brother's hand, "Whoever said food is what I'm hungry for?" he smirked causing his younger brother to blush.

Alphonse's cheeks darkened, "Brother!" he whispered.

Edward paid no mind as he lead Alphonse down an empty deserted alley, "Alphonse I can't take this." He pressed his lips to his brothers after making sure the coast was clear. Sure they could be caught at any moment but at that moment Edward was willing to take that risk.

Alphonse kissed back only because his willpower wasn't strong enough yet to push back. When he finally did it was only because he heard someone coming, "Edward please wait until we get back to the apartment."

Edward nodded even though the look of disappointment was written all over his face. He mustered up his willpower and the two brothers headed towards their apartment building. When they got the key into the lock and the door shut and bolted behind them, Edward lunged at his brother at top speed knocking him to the ground and kissing him; hard.

Alphonse returned the embrace almost immediately. The two of them had been 'cuddling' as the called it almost everyday. Just kissing and hugging, nothing more. Sure the two of them had seen each other naked but that was to save money on water. In other words they showered together, but nothing happened, yet."

Edward pulled back long enough to motion towards the bedroom. They weren't going to do anything, just enjoy one another's company. Edward wanted his brother but he was patient and he had to make sure his brother wanted him. He would wait for his brother. No matter how long he would have to wait. For Alphonse he would wait forever.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm currently suffering from writer's block and everyone knows writers block is like a virus so it's difficult to get rid of. I do however promise that the next chapter will be posted sooner. Please review and thank you for reading!


	7. Preperations and Promises

A/N: Hello everyone. I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. Once again I was suffering from writer's block and I had not time to sit my butt down in front of a computer terminal. So now to make up, I'm going to write a long chapter. I can guarantee, the Elricest will be aplenty in this chapter. And a lot more next chapter considering our two favorite brothers will be on their own in a cabin on the ship (hint, hint) Also I noticed I made a slight mistake in a name in the previous chapter. I used the name Franz Hopper, when it was supposed to be Fritz Lang, I apologize for the inconvenience. Now I give you chapter 7.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to its respective owner. I however own the title, idea and anything not mentioned in the series, manga or movie so suing is not a bright thing to do right now.

Chapter Seven: Preparations and Promises

Edward slowly sat up, hearing the faint creaking of his auto-mail arm and leg. Luckily, after Winry had fitted him with it she had handed him thing of sewing machine oil. It was just like the one he had received all those years ago. He reached over to his bedside table and carefully oiled his joints. His thoughts were interrupted when Alphonse knocked then entered without permission. He was expecting that. Ever since they were kids, they would knock then enter.

"Brother, I just got off the phone with Mr. Lang. He just called to remind us to meet him outside of the docks at 12:15." Alphonse said dragging in his already packed suitcase into the room.

"You're already packed? Well that shouldn't be that big of a surprise. You've always been an early worm. I figured you'd be packed and waiting by the door by the time I woke up." Edward joked as he finished his oiling, and placing the little container on the side table again, "Remind me not to forget that."

Alphonse chuckled, "Oh if you want while you're packing I can make you some breakfast. In order to wake you up fully, I'm guessing something sweet with no milk."

Edward turned towards his brother and pulled him into his arms, "Why bother to have you make me something sweet when I have all the honey and nectar I can get from these?" he said as he captured his brother's lips with his own. The two had started this routine ever since that night. Two breakfasts instead of one, and sometimes a little brunch if they felt like it. But all it was, was kissing, nothing more. They weren't ready for anything like that. Well at least not yet.

Alphonse was the one who pulled away, "Brother, please, you need to get something in your stomach, not just in your mouth." The comment he spoke was dead on since he had just pulled his tongue out of his brother's mouth.

Disappointment flooded Edward's features but nevertheless he released his brother and pulled out his own suitcase, "You know you're lucky you're so adorable." He murmured.

"Hey brother, I got a question for you. Do we want anyone to keep an eye on the place?" Alphonse asked from the kitchen.

"What are you talking about Al?" Edward called back as he started to zip up his nearly packet up suitcase. There were just a few things left. Thanks to Al's voice; however, Edward was now distracted.

"I mean someone to get the mail and hold it for us while we're gone and such." Alphonse answered.

"Oh didn't think of that. Well, perhaps we can ask Mustang." Edward suggested stretching his arms up and cracking the kink that developed in his neck.

Over the past few days the Elric brothers had become acquaintances with their new neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Roy Mustang. So they hoped they would agree to the little arrangement. The couple hadn't been married yet, but the brothers decided to address them that way. To their surprise the couple didn't mind in the least.

"Sure, why don't you head over and talk to them while I set the table." Alphonse said.

Edward shrugged, "Ok, be back in a moment." He grabbed his jacket and walked out, making sure not to lock the door. A habit that had started a couple of days ago for reasons he didn't want to think about. He reached his destination and knocked on the door.

After some commotion coming from the other side the door swung open and there stood the soon-to-be Mrs. Mustang, "Ah Edward, nice to see you. Is there something wrong?"

"Good Morning Mrs. Mustang. My brother and I have a favor to ask you and your husband."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well Al and I are going to be going to America for a couple of weeks and we were wondering if you could hold the mail for us and possibly keep in touch with us if anything strange happens." Edward explained.

"Ah, well, I don't see why that would be a problem. I do hope you consulted the landlord about your absence from your apartment." Riza pointed out.

"Yes, we spoke to him last night and he said he'll keep the place running but told us we have to have someone else take care of the mail and what not." Edward answered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"All right, well-"

"Brother, your pancakes are getting cold!" Alphonse said sticking his head out the door, "Oh good morning Mrs. Mustang." He greeted.

Riza smiled, "Good morning Alphonse, thanks again for letting us use your shower that day. I honestly don't know how that drain got plugged."

Alphonse smiled in return, "No problem, Edward and I had that problem back where we used to live." It wasn't a lie. The showers they had used back in Shamballa weren't exactly made of gold, but they sufficed.

"Well I better get going. Like Alphonse said my pancakes are getting cold." He bowed respectfully, as he turned and walked back into his apartment. He headed over to the table to find a stack of Alphonse's famous blueberry pancakes in front of his chair drenched in syrup. Next to it was a glass of _water_. Edward sat down at his chair and began to almost literally inhale the pancakes, "You know Phish ish the besh…"

Alphonse rolled his eyes, "Brother, chew, swallow, than talk ok." He instructed.

Edward blushed as he did as he was told. Once his mouth was pancake free he spoke again, "You know this is the best breakfast you've made yet."

"You're only saying that because you won't want to do the dishes right?" Alphonse asked.

Edward shrugged, "Maybe." He said as he swallowed another mouthful. This time finishing up his plate and taking it over to the sink, "I never said I wouldn't do the dishes. I just want to do them alone." He admitted.

Alphonse caught on as walked over to his brother's side and the two of them began to wash and dry the dishes. With both of them working the dishes were done in more than half the time. This meant they had more time to be with one another, "Brother, go finish packing and I'll put the dishes away." He suggested.

Edward nodded and ran into his room. He had started packing last night but found it to be too exhausting for his taste. So he decided to take short nap and finish before hitting the hay. Well his plan didn't exactly go the way he expected it to. He had fallen asleep and slept through the entire evening and into most of the morning. Nevertheless, all he had to add to his suitcase was laid out in the corner of his bed. After he closed up the suitcase and dragged it out by the door, he saw his brother sitting at the kitchen table. His nose was stuck in a book, "So, Al, any other ideas on how to pass the time?"

Alphonse looked up at the clock and chuckled, "Wow, I never realized just how much time we have." As mentioned earlier the two brothers were to meet Fritz Lang at the docks at 12:15. But according to the clock on the wall, it was only 10:45. It only took the boys no more than 15 minutes to get to the docks, probably 20 considering they now had access baggage. So that meant they had over an hour to kill, "I can think of something." The younger Elric brother said as he marked his paged and placed his book on the table. He walked over to his brother and took his hand into his own, "Come with me brother." He said leading Edward back into his bedroom. Alphonse figured since they had used Edward's bedroom the last time, it was time for them to use his.

Edward knew what his brother as leaning towards as the two of them slipped off their shoes and curled up onto the bed. Both of them; linking their fingers together, just looking across at the one they loved.

"Brother, what do you think Mom would have said if she saw us like this?" Alphonse asked lightly kissing his brother's hand.

Edward blushed, "Well to be honest, I'm sure she would disapprove but I think she would be happy for us at the same time. You know how Mom was. If this made happy then she probably wouldn't argue."

Alphonse beamed faintly, "Edward, tell me again. Tell me how much you love me."

Edward shook his head and chuckled, "Alphonse you're everything to me. I mean spent my entire teenage stage to search for a way to put you right again. And not to say I'm glad what happened; happened, but if it did, I'd gladly spend that time searching again. But this time, I would never hurt you." He leaned forward and placed his lips on his brothers in a full out kiss.

Alphonse returned the embrace as well as his tongue. He loved the taste of his brother. He loved everything about his brother. He ran his right hand through his brother's silky golden hair as he tightened his grip with his left one, "Brother, I love you. I really do." He said before capturing the 18 year old's lips again.

Edward only chuckled through the kiss. He too wanted to say those amazing words in return, but found kissing his brother a lot more satisfying. Without even realizing it, Edward began to unbutton his brother's shirt.

Alphonse felt his brother's exploring hand and broke the kiss, "Ed what are you doing?"

Edward shrugged, "You're looking a little warm all, I just wanted to cool you off." He spoke honestly. Well partially. He wanted to see his brother's body. Just seeing that light brown chest and small yet noticeable muscles. It brought a huge thrill to the blonde.

Alphonse shrugged as he too, began to unbutton his brother's shirt as well, "Well, if I'm going to cool off you might as well too." He said kissing his brother's neck sending a chill down Edward's spine.

Edward hissed, "Alphonse don't do that." He warned.

Alphonse smirked, "What's the matter Edward can't take a little thrill." He asked now nipping at his brother's neck. He was careful though, not to leave a mark. It would have been really hard to explain a hickey on either one of their necks when the town knew neither of them had sweethearts.

Edward tightened his grip on his brother's hand. He couldn't believe that all the while the two of them had never let go. He planned to make sure they stayed that way to.

A/N: As promised a longer and more detailed chapter. Next chapter will contain the voyage as well as the introduction to Armstrong. I decided that in Germany he's pretty much the same. You'll know what I am talking about next chapter.


	8. Trusting me, Loving me

A/N: Oh, boy I almost forgot about this story. (slaps herself on the hand, bad empress, bad, bad empress) lol. Well, I do hope you all will forgive me for my inexcusable tardiness for this chapter. Believe me it was not on purpose. Well, I do hope you all enjoy…

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist mine? What planet are you from? Ha ha ha…

Chapter 8: Trusting Me, Loving Me.

Edward leaned back against the rock hard bed and groaned, "Man when they tell you it's dangerous to _rock _the boat, they aren't kidding." He glanced over to see his brother leaning against the wall sound asleep with his book in his lap, "Oh, what am I going to do with you?" he murmured as he sat up and carefully picked the sleeping form of his brother into his arms. Alphonse must have been exhausted because he didn't even stir. Edward wasn't surprised. They had literally rushed to the dock the day before.

"_Alphonse, what time is it?"_

_Alphonse rolled over and jumped out well actually fell out of bed, literally, "Ow1 Oh damn it, Ed we have to go we've only got 5 minutes to get to the dock!"_

_Edward too leaped out of bed and in a flash the two brothers were literally tearing down the streets causing every single person standing outside to glance in their direction. Everyone had said there was something odd about those boys and this was going to add to the rumors._

_"Ed why didn't you set you your alarm?" Alphonse asked clearly irritated. Edward knew Alphonse hated running now. Just because he had spent nearly 5 years in a suit of armor that kept him from becoming exhausted, didn't mean he was invincible now._

_"Don't blame me. You're the one who wanted to lay down and cuddle." Edward shot back just as annoyed._

_Alphonse but his lip as he kept running. Thanks to their determination to get there, the two of them managed to make it to the dock just as the last call for boarding of the ship was being announced. _

_"Ah, I see you two made it." Fritz said pushing his eyeglass higher. He then felt the tension heating off the two brothers, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Oh dear, this doesn't look good. Are you sure the two of you are ready for something like this?"_

_"Look we're here aren't we. Let's just get this trip on the road, or waves or whatever." Alphonse muttered, "Can we got to our cabins right away? I think I need to lay down."_

_Fritz scratched his head in confusion as he glanced over at Edward. However the blonde was looking off in a different direction, almost as if he was distracted by something, "Edward, might we go to the cabins?"_

_Edward snapped out of his trance and turned around, "Oh yes of course." He flung his ponytail back behind his shoulder and followed his traveling companions downstairs._

_"So my boy who or what were you looking at?" Fritz asked under his breath._

_"Oh, I thought I saw Noa on the dock. I haven't seen her since, Alphonse's funeral." Edward explained._

_"You seemed to be quite taken with that young woman. Although she's a gypsy, she is quite a beauty." Fritz chuckled._

_"Oh no its nothing like that. Noa and are just friends." Edward waved his hands up in defense, "But she is a very beautiful young woman. If Alphonse Heidrech had survived I'm sure they would have been an attractive couple."_

_"Ah, well that's all in the past and I'm sure she will find someone. But as long as she has you for a friend that's something right?" Fritz added._

_"Yeah I guess. Oh it this it?" Edward asked._

_"Ah, yes, now there is two bunks to a room so you and your brother will share." Fritz explained, "Oh and if you can don't kill one another until after the trip is over. This is supposed to be a happy time."_

_Edward chuckled, "Well that all depends on how _childish_ my brother wants to be."_

_Alphosne turned and glared at Edward before throwing his suitcase to the side and lying down on the provided bed his back facing his fellow travelers._

_"I uh think you might want to give your brother a chance to get some rest." Fritz whispered, "Come let us take a tour of the ship."_

_Edward threw his own suitcase next to the back wall and sighed, "I guess." He followed Fritz out the door and the two of them began the journey though the _Sustania_, "So who's the captain of this ship?"_

_"That would be him." Another passenger pointed out._

_Edward glanced over and stepped back, "Ok, I'm seeing things."_

_"My friends welcome to the _Sustania_ the best ocean liner ever to cross the Atlantic Ocean. We have the best food the best rooms, the best service, and if I may say so, the best looking captain."_

_"Don't tell me that's Captain Armstrong." Edward chanced._

_"Uh yes, that's Captain Armstrong, how did you know?" Fritz asked confused._

_"Oh, well, there's a man back in Shamballa who acts talks and even looks the same as this guy and his name is Armstrong." Edward hurriedly explained._

_"Ah well, why don't you go and meet the guy. It's not everyday a passenger gets to personally talk to the captain." Fritz said gently pushing Edward towards the wheelhouse._

_Edward stepped forward, "Uh, nice wind we have uh captain." _

_"Ah, a strapping young lad, but I see you have not been drinking your milk." Armstrong pointed out._

_Just the mentioning of the word milk almost made Edward become seasick, "Oh, uh, I'm allergic." He fibbed. In a way he was._

_"Oh well that's too bad. You need to put more muscle on those scrawny arms of yours." Armstrong instructed, "Ahem, well my boy, what is it I can do for you."_

_Edward stepped forward, "Well the thing is I need a favor. Are we making any stops on our way to America?"_

_"Why yes, we need to make a stop in England to pick up another crew of passengers." Armstrong said, "Why what seems to be the trouble?"_

_"Oh, well you see I kind of had a fight with my brother and I want to get him something to say I'm sorry. There's a book he's been wanting for the longest time and I'm hoping I might find it in England." Edward explained. _

_"Ah, well we will be in England for most of tomorrow if the water stays on our side, so you should have some time to search. We are to dock in Sarborough sometime tomorrow morning." Armstrong assured him, "Now why don't you enjoy the rest of the day, and I do hope you and your brother return to good terms."_

_Edward chuckled, "Yeah me too."_

_"Oh before you go, what's your name lad?" Armstrong questioned._

_"Edward, captain, Edward Elric, my brother's name is Alphonse." Edward responded._

_"Edward and Alphonse, you must be quite the pair." Armstrong pointed out._

_"You have no idea," Edward muttered under his breath so the captain couldn't hear him, "Well I must be going, it was a pleasure meeting you and I do hope I find that book tomorrow."_

_"Thank you Edward Elric and enjoy your stay on the _Sustania_!"_

_Edard chuckled as he walked out of the wheelhouse and back over to Fritz who was leaning over the side._

_"So, how did it go, waht did you say?" Fritz asked._

_"Oh he said we are making a stop in England tomorrow to pick up a few more passengers and whatnot." Edward explained._

_Fritz looked at Edward with a frown plastered on his face, "It that all?"_

_Edward looked at Fritz with a deadpanned expression, "What you just told me to go over there and talk to him. You didn't say anything about asking him questions."_

_"Yes, I suppose you're right. Well, it's getting soon to be lunch time, why don't you go and fetch your brother and I will meet you two in the dinning hall in about 30 minutes." Fritz suggested._

_Edward nodded as his stomach did a sudden gurgle, "Good thing too, I just realize I'm getting a bit hungry."_

_"All right I' will see you two soon."_

_Edward nodded as he headed back down into the cabin area. He walked into the room to find Alphonse sitting up hunched over a bunch of papers. Some were scattered across his bunk and some crinkled up into little balls and thrown on the floor._

_"Uh, um, what?" Alphonse started._

_"I'm just here to tell, you dinner will be served in the dining room in about 30 minutes." Edward spoke in a blank tone._

_"Oh ok." Alphonse said settling down._

_The tension in the room was starting to grow thicker. That is until Edward sat down, "So, not that it's any of my business, but what are you working on?"_

_"You're right, it is none of your business." Alphonse spoke quietly._

_Edward stood up and glanced out the cabin window. All he saw was the ocean, "Well, I will leave you to your business." He said quietly as he walked back out of the room, stopping just in time to hear a faint sob coming in from inside the cabin. Instinct over took him and he opened the door again. His excuse? He forgot his coat. But then he realized he was still wearing his coat so there he stood looking down at his brother who was now crying his eyes out, "Alphonse?"_

_"Tell me the truth Edward. Do you really truly love me?" Alphonse asked right out in the open._

_Edward stepped back. Almost as if the forced of the question was meant to knock him to the ground, "Alphonse how could you asked me something like that? I thought I made it clear to you how much you mean to me."_

_Alphonse sniffled as he looked away, "Then why do you keep looking at other girls the way you do? I saw the way you looked at Noa. I mean if you think you'll be happier with her than with me, fine. But the least you could do is let me know first before you go sneaking around behind my back."_

_Edward gasped, "What in the hell are you talking about?"_

_"I didn't tell you but a few nights ago I have watched you sleep, and you've cried out Noa's name in your sleep. And this morning you did it again." Alphonse confessed._

_"Oh, oh, is that's what's bothering you? I guess I should have told you. You see I was having a nightmare. Before you came to Shamballa Noa and I found ourselves in the middle of a fight in an alleyway. Thanks to her being a gypsy, Noa became an automatic target and she nearly was killed. I managed to save her but that day still comes back to haunt me. Alphonse, Noa is a friend and nothing more. Hell I see her more as an older sister than anything. Alphonse, you're only one I've ever allowed to enter my heart, well besides Mom of course."_

_Alphonse sniffled, "You, you really mean that Ed?"_

_"Hey if I didn't would I do this?" Edward leaned over and gently placed his lips against his non-expecting brother's._

_Without hesitation Alphonse returned the embrace but pulled his brother closer to him. His stack of written documents placed to the side. The two of them stayed together for the longest time. The only thing that pulled them apart was the sound of the dinner bell, as well as Edward stomach grumbling._

_"Heh, looks like dinner's ready." Alphonse said, "And looks like someone hungry." His face grew dark red when his stomach did a bit of grumbling of it's own._

_"Looks like I'm not the only one." Edward pointed out, "Come on, let's get going."_

The dinner was delicious and the next morning Edward had managed to find the book his brother had been wishing for, for the longest time.

Edward watched his brother snoring lightly, his breath causing his cinnamon brown bangs to lightly flutter and he took his hand into his own, "I love you." He whispered as he kissed his brother's hand, "And I always will…." He promised.

A/N: Ah ok, I would say that would make up for the past few months absence. Please review if you want me to keep this going. Otherwise I see no point in continuing. Thank you.


	9. Star Gazers, Wish Makers

Ok, I humbly apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Trust me I had no intention of leaving you guys without an update for so long. Access to the computer had become nil and I had no time to do much writing. But I'm back and I have some time off from work, so here is chapter 9 hot of the press. Speaking of hot, next chapter things are going to get a little hot between our two favorite brothers (but no lemon unless someone requests it) Well, hopefully I still have some readers and I hope you all will forgive me. Al

I don't own Fullmetal plain and simple.

Edwards Point of View

Chapter 9 Star Gazers, Wish Makers

I slowly sat up groaning in response to the groaning of my automail. I still couldn't believe I had dragged these things around for nearly 6 years. Then I took two years off with the prosthetic limbs my dad made me. Now back to automail. I know what kept me from growing! It was these heavy limbs. I looked over expecting to see my brother asleep in the bed next to me but was surprised the bed appeared to be untouched.

I swung my legs around and slipped on my shoes and grabbed my coat. Considering the two of us had been too exhausted from wandering around Saraborough the other day I hadn't even bothered changing out of my clothes. Al had dome the same and fallen asleep in his clothes as well, or at least that's what I thought. After seeing the perfectly made bed, I was starting to have my doubts.

I made my way up through the passengers' cabins hallway and up the stairs to the boat deck. It was a good thing I had my coat on because the wind had a slight chill added to it. Lucky for me the ship wasn't as big as the ocean liner I had heard about, the Titanic, but it was still a fairly good size, so I didn't have to much, deck to cover. I aimlessly started wandering from bow to stern; then from Astern to Starboard. Finally after what seemed like forever I found my brother sitting on one of the provided benches, a lantern I'm guessing he borrowed from somewhere at his side.

He must have heard my steps as I approached him, "Oh, brother hi. Did I wake you when I left? I thought I was quiet when I."

"Well that depends, have you slept at all since we got back on the ship?" I asked giving him my look that I know says, don't try to lie I can still read you like a book.

Alphonse looked away and blushed, "I was asleep for a while, but I woke up. To be honest I wanted to lay down with you, but you looked so peaceful, I decided to leave you alone so you could sleep. I remember hearing on the news the sky was supposed to be clear tonight so I thought I'd take this opportunity to watch the stars like we used to do back home.

I looked up and was surprised to see the stars glistening like jewels, just like back home, "You should have woken me up. This is something I would have loved to share with you." My jaw dropped just a streak of light cascaded across the sky, "Whoa! Alphonse did you see that?" when he didn't answer I turned to see him sitting there with his eyes closed, "Alphonse?"

"Shh, brother wait, I'm making a wish." Alphonse said quietly. After a minute he opened his eyes and looked straight at me, "Brother, I need your help to make my wish come true."

I looked at my brother confused, "Um, Al, how? You know as well as I do if you want a wish to come true, you have to keep it a secret."

Alphonse only smiled that cute smile of his, "Well, brother looks like you have a lot of guessing to do." He said leaning his head against mine.

I reached up and stroked his cheek feeling it grow warm from my touch, and I smiled, "Al?" I asked seeing the same notebook he had been writing in earlier sitting on the bench next to him.

"What is it Brother?" he asked in return sounding a bit drowsy.

"I asked you this before and I'm hoping this time you will give me a better answer than the last time." I said shifting so I was able to grab a hold of the notebook, "What have you been writing?" I asked.

Alphonse jumped up and snatched the notebook from my hands, "Well, to be honest brother it was a little song I was working on for your birthday so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't peek." He said stubbornly.

I looked at my brother confused, "A song? Why a song? I mean the thought yeah, I'd appreciate that, but why a song?"

"Because brother, I have my reasons and I will tell you them when your birthday comes around, so for now just be patient." Alphonse ordered me. Before I could say something in response Alphonse shut me up by capturing my lips with his own and I felt myself fall into a whirlwind of passion.

The kiss between us soon turn into something more as I began caressing his cheek. In return he pulled me closer to him almost whimpering into the kiss. To be honest I've never seen him to compassionate about well all this. I felt him pull back and I hid my look of disappointment but replaced it when I felt Alphonse pulling me, "Al?"

"Let's go back to the room brother." He said simply grabbing his notebook and waiting for me to grab the lantern. The two of us took one last look at the night sky before jumping up and heading back down towards the rooms. Once we reached the room I locked the door and silently thanked the designer of this ship for putting locks on the door.

As soon as I placed the lantern on the table and blew it out I felt myself being knocked over by Alphonse's embrace his lips almost immediately picking up where they left off. No hesitation entered my mind as I returned the kiss and pulled him all the closer. Why did I feel so complete when I was with him? All was my other half he was my soul mate and nothing was going to change that. I pulled back only because I was starting to get a kink in my neck considering I was lying on a hardwood floor, "Alphonse let's get on one of the beds." I said.

Alphonse current look of disappointment vanished when he realized the reason I had stopped, "Ok brother." He said helping me to my feet and leading me over to his bed. When I gave him a look he shrugged, "If you remember the last time we cuddled we were back in your bed."

I smirked, "Al that was back in Germany and that's a different bed." I pointed out and laughed when I saw the pout form on my baby brother's lips, "Stop that." I said capturing his pouting lips with my own pulling closer this time with no intention of letting go. He responded by running his fingers through my hair and deepening the kiss by plunging his tongue into my mouth. I returned the gesture feeling him moan into the kiss, which caused me to wonder if Al was ready for us to take our relationship to the next level. I could feel my own body betraying my thoughts and I hoped Al didn't notice. My thoughts were shattered when I felt Al's hand slowly trail down my chest and stopped at the base of my pants. I pulled back, "Al?"

"Brother, I can't wait anymore. I need you…"

A/N: Ok next chapter, there won't be a lemon but things are going to heat up like mustang stuck in a gas filled room lol. (that would be a disaster wouldn't it?) If you want the next chapter posted and I promise it will be up sooner please deposit no more than two reviews, I will be much obliged and next chapter will be a lot longer two I promise


	10. Sweetness on the Sea Shattered

A/N: As promised the next chapter is up sooner than you though huh? Well, I couldn't take it, I needed to post this chapter up now! Well, hope you all enjoy!

Get through your auto-mail skulls, I don't own FMA and I never will!

Chapter 10: Sweetness on the Sea shattered.

Edward looked down at his sleeping brother, who was clad only in a large white towel, and smiled. He still couldn't believe what had just occurred only an hour ago. But he wouldn't change it for the world either.

FLASHBACK

"Let's go back to the room brother." He said simply grabbing his notebook and waiting for Ed to grab the lantern. The two of them took one last look at the night sky before jumping up and heading back down towards the rooms. Once they reached the room Edward locked the door and silently thanked the designer of this ship for putting locks on the door.

As soon as he placed the lantern on the table and blew it out Edward felt himself being knocked over by Alphonse's embrace his lips almost immediately picking up where they left off. No hesitation entered his mind as he returned the kiss and pulled him all the closer. Why did he feel so complete when he was with him? All was his other half he was his soul mate and nothing was going to change that. He pulled back only because Ed was starting to get a kink in his neck considering he was lying on a hardwood floor, "Alphonse let's get on one of the beds." Edward said.

Alphonse current look of disappointment vanished when he realized the reason Ed had stopped, "Ok brother." He said helping Ed to his feet and leading him over to his bed. When he gave him a look he shrugged, "If you remember the last time we cuddled we were back in your bed."

Edward smirked, "Al that was back in Germany and that's a different bed." he pointed out and laughed when he saw the pout form on his baby brother's lips, "Stop that." Edward said capturing his pouting lips with his own pulling closer this time with no intention of letting go. He responded by running his fingers through his brother's hair and deepening the kiss by plunging his tongue into Ed's mouth. The blonde returned the gesture feeling him moan into the kiss, which caused him to wonder if Al was ready for them to take their relationship to the next level. Ed could feel his own body betraying his thoughts and he hoped Al didn't notice. Edward's thoughts were shattered when he felt Al's hand slowly trail down his chest and stopped at the base of his pants. He pulled back, "Al?"

"Brother, I can't wait anymore. I need you…"

Edward blinked one then twice, "Al are you sure I mean, we don't have to rush things." Being the older brother meant he would have to be the responsible one, for once. But even he couldn't ignore the invitation.

Alphonse smirked, "Edward, I don't mean that. I'm not ready for that, yet. But…" he trailed off and his words were replaced with the sound of a kiss followed by a moan into his brother's lips.

Edward returned the kiss and subconsciously began to remove his brother's shirt, breaking the kiss only so he could lift his brother's shirt over his head and then picking up where he left off,

Alphonse returned the gesture and removed his brother's shirt running his hands up and down the slight muscular chest before him, "It's a good thing you're left handed now Edward."

Edward looked at his brother confused, "Why do you say that Al?" he was answered not with words but with the sound of his pants being undone and his brother's hands dropping into his boxers and grasping his semi-hard shaft, "Ah, Alphonse!"

"Because I'll want the favor returned and I don't want you to use your cold auto-mail arm" Alphonse said running his hand up and down his brother. In order to get better access, he stopped only to remove his brother's pants all together leaving Edward fully exposed, "Wow Ed, you're right, you're not 'small." He said taking a gander at the length before him.

Edward smirked, "Well we are brothers so you must be quite a sight to see yourself." Without warning he pulled his brother's pants down so now they were equal, "Much better." He kneeled before his brother, "And who says I'm going to use my hand?" without waiting for an answer he latched his mouth onto his brother taking him in one swallow.

Alphonse threw his head back in pleasure and moaned, "Oh!" he looked down to see his brother's golden eyes fixed on his own brown ones, "Edward please I!" he was then at a lost for words, "Edward?"

Edward could tell his brother was about to release but pulled off, and looked up at his brother, "Time to return the favor." He said standing up and gasped when his brother didn't hesitate to actually return the favor…

Alphonse kneeled down and clamped his mouth on his brother's member running his tong up and down the shaft earning a moan from his brother. He continued to tease and pulled off just before Ed was about to release, "Brother?"

Edward caught on and took his flesh hand and placed it on his brother's member. Alphonse followed suit and the two of them finished each other off, releasing almost at the same time.Once they were done the both fell back against the bed, "Wow, I never knew it would feel like that." He muttered. He then noticed Al had grown quite, "Al are you ok?"

"Brother, are you a virgin?" Alphonse asked. He sat up and grabbed walked over to the small bathroom the cabin held to get cleaned up.

"Of course I am Al. Why do you ask?" Edward questioned approaching his brother from behind and kissing his neck.

"Well, before I came here did you have any other relationships? I mean we were apart for two years." Alphonse pressed.

"Wait do you think me and Alfonse? No, no, he and I were just friends. And I've been kissed a few times by this world's Winry but not by choice though. Oh and there was that one time when Winry was upset about Pinako being sick so I gave her a small kiss just to cheer her up. But I knew she could tell I only wanted to be a friend." Edward explained taking his place in front of the sink and cleaning himself up, "Why do you ask?" he pressed again.

"Well, you see Ed, I was just wondering because of what just happened. I mean I feel like it was wrong. I don't know why." Alphonse explained.

Edward sat on the toilet, "Alphonse what's so wrong about it? I mean that was one of the most amazing experiences of my life."

Alphonse smirked, "Only one? What's the most?" he asked.

Edward stood up and pulled is brother into a heated kiss, "Well, it's a tie. When I found out you were going to be with me from now on after the gate was sealed, and when you told me your true feelings for me."

Alphonse returned the kiss, "Same goes for me." He yawned, "I'm tired." His eyes drooped, "Brother how much longer is this voyage?" he asked but slipped under before he could get an answer from his brother.

Edward could tell Alphonse wasn't going to make it back to the bed on his own. He took one of the provided towels from the rack and wrapped it around his brother's waist and picked him up bridal style, "Come on love, let's go to bed." He whispered and walked over placing him on the unused bed positioning Alphonse so his head was resting in his lap, "Sweet dreams!" he whispered before dozing off himself…

END OF FLASHBACK

Edward's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door, "Yeah?"

"Edward! Alphonse come quick! We need to go this ship the ship!

Edward blinked, "Fritz's calm down what's going on?"

"The ship is sinking!"

A/N: Ok, I suppose that would be called a cliffhanger. I believe it's the first one in this story. This story is going to get really interesting that's for sure. Also if anybody has any suggestions for the brothers to do in America (in that time period late 1930 early night 1940 I think.) if you want me to continue at least 2 reviews is required!


End file.
